Plasma systems are used to perform a variety of operations on wafers. A radio frequency (RF) signal is provided to a plasma chamber in which a wafer is located. Also, one or more gases are supplied to the plasma chamber and upon reception of the RF signal, plasma is generated within the plasma chamber. One of the operations is to etch the wafer using the plasma.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.